


Marvel Drabbles and Ficlets

by LemonadeReaction



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Gay, Marvel Universe, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Slash, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeReaction/pseuds/LemonadeReaction
Summary: An ongoing collection of MCU drabbles and ficlets. Ratings may change as I add more pieces, and will vary between pieces:right now, I have nothing planned which will go beyond the mature rating.I hope you will enjoy!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	1. Stony Hearted

Smiling softly, Tony took Steve's hands in his own. He could feel calluses, and the raw strength which was given to him by his very own father.

Years ago, he would never have thought that this man, this person who was literally only in his life because of science, dumb luck and a massive hunk of ice, would become the one he loved more than anything else.

Steve wrapped his muscled arms around him, making him feel protected, invincible; as long as he had this man, nothing could hurt him.

Eyes closed, Tony leaned towards Steve, and their lips met.


	2. The Titan's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Thanos sees on Earth, leading to his decision to do the snap.

I cannot watch them anymore as they destroy their world. The Terrans too easily turn against each other, sometimes for no true reason.

All I see when I look upon Earth is their errors. Pain, destruction, hatred, war; humans are the advanced race of the planet, yet they are the only species which do not bring a symbiosis to their environment. They destroy their planet not only for themselves, but for all the other creatures who live there.

The 'leaders' they have chosen among themselves are unsuitable. Someone else must help this failing planet. And that someone will be me.


	3. Ready to Comply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky describes the reconditioning sequence.

Pain. Torment. Hell.

As the tormentor spoke the words, those terrible, influential words of the Russian language, I could feel my brain churning. Part of me, the good part, the _me_ part, fought hard. Fighting to stay sane, to stay human. In these moments, I always thought of him. I saw his face; I saw our memories. My childhood friend, Steve Rogers. How I longed for those simple days.

Then the other part would kick in. It would fight its way through, shattering the better part of my psyche, tearing it down like a knife through meat.

"Ready to comply."


End file.
